


Don't go, don't slip through my fingers again

by Fresh_Fandom_hell



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, added a random character, i enjoyed this a lot, i'm also super proud of it??, plz love m e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fresh_Fandom_hell/pseuds/Fresh_Fandom_hell
Summary: He’s been hunting this vigilante for weeks, nothing will stop him now. Okay, except maybe that.





	

Boots clapped a steady rhythm around him, the smell of blood clogging his airways, icy talons of dread sliding down his spine. Bright red flooded the small courtyard, fingers dropped back to curl around the weapon in hand. Cloth snapped to his right, pivoting on his heels as he aimed towards the offending noise. 

Smoke billowed, hungry tendrils reaching for him, eyes widening behind the thick pane of red glass. They hovered for a moment, roiling like angry thunder clouds, coils of smoke drifting closer as he took a step back. A sharp flash of red, smoke exploding outwards and then turning and honing in on him like missiles. Smokey talons anchored into the fabric of his coat, a fearful shout echoing as they solidified into silver coated claws and another human being bore down on top of him. He fell back, using the momentum of his fall to drive his feet into his attacker's midsection, tearing the talons free of his coat and sending him back into the wall across from him. 

He landed with a grunt, pulse rifle nearly being knocked free of his hand with the force of his landing. He forced himself back up, shaking himself off as the shadow rose and started towards him. He leveled his rifle on him, the courtyard lighting up as the staccato chatter echoed. But each shot passed _through_ his target, pockmarking the buildings surface with glowing blue craters. His assailant stepped closer, waiting for his clip to run dry, and when it did, he struck again. Talons caught the barrel, yanking the weapon down and twisting it free of his grasp, sending it clattering across the ground and out of range. 

* * *

 

_“Jack Morrison, meet your partner and handler for the SEP, Gabriel Reyes. Both of you play nice, and I’m looking at you when I say that Reyes.” The Latino snorted, waving a hand at the Marshall and huffing._

_“Yeah, yeah, I’ll play nice dad, wait, I think I forgot my lunch box, mind bringing it to me?” The scowl he received made him grimace, shaking his head. with a sigh. “Jeez, can’t take a joke can ya Marshie?”  
_

_Jack snorted beside him, blinking innocently when the Marshall’s glare snapped to him, Gabriel snickering at the exasperated sigh that left him.  
_

_“Then I’ll leave you two to get cozy, you bunk together, you shower together you breathe together. Everything you do is together, understand?” Jack winced, Gabriel snorting and once more waving the Marshall off again.  
_

_“Yeah, don’t worry, I’ll get nice and cozy with Jackie.” a large arm came to rest on his shoulders, yanking him tight against him and ruffling his hair like he was a child. He ducked, blonde hair mussed as he attempted to pull away. But to no avail, a strong arm held him firmly in place, a wary smile slipping onto his face as he looked up.  
_

_“Good, training starts now, go put on something that’s not going to rip in the middle of a fight and report to the sparring mats as soon as your done. I want you two to learn each other inside and out, understood?”  
_

_“That’s a little gay Marsh, but I guess orders are orders.” Jack scowled, confused for a moment, then going beet red as it dawned on him. He clapped a hand over his mouth, Gabriel bursting into laughter while the Marshall groaned.  
_

_“Both of you get, I’ve got other recruits to pair with their handlers.”  He waved them off, sighing as Gabriel, with his arm now around Jack’s neck, started for the door.  
_

_“You heard’em blondie, let's get buddie buddie sweety pie.” Jack balked, tugging at the art holding him in place. Once they were clear of the door, he was released, straightening with a grumble._

* * *

 

His free hand lifted, talons glinting as he lashed out, tearing open the sleeve of his jacket as he lifted his arm to block. Something flashed, crushed up against the underside of his chin. A silver talon flexed on the apparent trigger, eyes widening as his hand came up to shove it clear. 

The thunderous crack was enough to momentarily deafen him, pellets whizzing past his cheek, a few carving paths across the black and silver steel of his face plate. He kept a strong hand on it, teeth gritted together as he struggled to hold it away. He snapped his wrist to the side, managing to twist it free and hammering it back into the masked face with a snarl. A pained roar, talons splaying, raking down the side of his neck, cutting the under suit to ribbons. 

He took a stumbling step back, slapping a hand over the wound, thanking god when he realized it hadn’t penetrated his jugular. He watched the shadow sway for a moment, a hand affixing the mask, talon catching on the crack running down the center. He lifted his head, an icy glare as they both settled into fighting stances. The shadow leapt forwards first, hitting harder than he expected, hitting him with a force of a crusader. 

* * *

 

_He hit the wall with a dull whump, the air driven from his lungs by the weight holding him up against the wall. He struggled for a moment, wheezing before Gabriel moved back, letting him slither gracelessly to the floor._

_“Come’on blondie, your so bad it’s actually embarrassing.” He huffed, leaning back against the wall sucking in a breath of air.  
_

_“I’ve never been in a fight before, never had to worry about learning.” He groaned, rubbing a hand over his sternum, taking Gabriel’s hand when it was extended to him.  
_

_“Well, then I guess we’re going over the basics because this is just plain sad.”  
_

* * *

 

He hit the wall hard, something snapped, he wasn’t sure if it was a rib or the wall, he prayed for the latter. A fist jabbed into his ribs, again and again, both fists pummeling his rib cage, a shoulder keeping him pinned against the wall. 

Each hit was excruciating, coughing and hacking as he lashed out, boot striking his knee and hands slamming full force into his ribs to shove him back. As the shadow steadied himself, he struck, catching the beast unawares and sending them both to the ground. Their limbs tangled together, attempting to pin each other down as they fought for control of the fight. 

A steel coated fist hit the muzzle of his visor, twisting his head and shoulders to the side with the force of the blow. Taking advantage of his slow reaction time, claws sank into his back and shoulder, rolling the soldier onto his back with a snarl of satisfaction. Talons latched down over his neck, blocking off the air and blood flow to his brain. He let out a strangled snarl, lashing out almost blindly. He swung, catching him square in the jaw and snapping his head to the side. The mask was sent spinning, clattering to the pavement. 

* * *

 

_“I gotta admit pretty boy, your right hook is improving a lot, think you might’a knocked a tooth loose.” Jack gave him a quizzical look, watching him tenderly testing the side of his jaw._

_“I didn’t hit you that hard did I?” Before either of them could think, Jack’s hands were cupping his chin, gently angling his head up to inspect it. “It’s not even bruising Gabi, I doubt I knocked anything loose.” He drew his hands away, snorting when he began to pout.  
_

_“Still tender.” Jack rolled his eyes, settling onto their shared couch.  
_

_“What, want me to kiss it better you big baby.” The moment the words left his lips, Gabriel dropped over the back of the couch, landing in his lap and kicking his legs out across the left over space.  
_

_“Might help.” The man on his lap was grinning like the Cheshire cat, head tipped up and to the side, displaying his reddened cheek. His blue eyes widened, but with a sigh, he pressed a small peck onto it.  
_

_“Better?” A blush tinged both their cheeks, though neither would ever own up to it.  
_

_“Yeah, thanks.”  
_

* * *

 

The hands around his throat drew back, fingers testing the side of his jaw. Four, blood red eyes blinked, tattered lips and flesh parting as he hissed. Smoke wafted from his lips as he turned, flashing jagged fangs as a set of talons sank into his shoulder. 

 _Gabriel_ stared down at him, fangs bared as his hand dissolved. He gave a shout, eyes widening as the smoke attacked his muscles, sinking in and turning the area ice cold. It threaded through his flesh, searing a path towards his chest. Fear drove him, kicking out and slamming his feet into his hip, free hand coming up to tear the talons from his shoulder. 

His arm hung limp, dangling at his side as he forced himself to his feet. Gabriel landed on his feet, both of them falling back onto their heels, fists raised. The soldier struck first, launching himself forwards. His attacker twisted to the side, talons raking over his ribs and shredding his coat and undersuit. He twisted with him, lashing out and overshooting as he turned to smoke. Silver flashed, pain sliced over his forehead, steel catching on the rim of the visor. Time slowed, glass crunched and steel whined, his eyes snapping shut to keep them safe. The visor clattered to the ground, hands going out to catch himself he collapsed under the force of the blow. 

* * *

 

_“Jack! Jesus Christ ¡Tú idiota!” The thump beside of him had his head swaying limply in its direction, watching as Gabriel shoved rubble and Bastion parts off him. “¡Tú podría tener murió!” The blonde sucked in a breath, sighing with relief at the weight of the cement and steel gone from his chest._

_“D-don’t speak Spanish Gabi, g-gonna just assume your t-tellin’ me you lo-love me.” His lips quirked into a smile, blood trickling down his cheek as he leaned back against the ground. He could feel the anger radiating off him, felt the hands tangling in the lapels of his coat to give him a harsh shake._

_“Don’t you close your eyes on me, Morrison, puto pieza mérida!” Jack lifted a hand, clasping one of his as he groaned._

_“Stop shakin’ me, I'm fine alright.” He sighed, felt the hands loosening and beginning to run over his body in search of wounds. “I’m fine.” He felt himself drifting a little, eyes shutting as Gabriel moved up to his head, carding gentle fingers through his hair.  
_

_“You're not ‘fine’ Cabrón, your bleeding from your mouth and the back of your head!” Fingers pressed gently against the wound, coming back coated in a fair amount of blood. “How hard you hit? Could have a concussion.” Worry radiated off him, Jack’s eyes flickering open with a groan.  
_

_“Pretty hard, hit the ledge above us, bounced down here.” He leaned against him, cheek pressed against his knee as he groaned. “Think I might’ve passed out for a bit, not sure how long it took you to get here.”_

_“Gonna strangle you, Morrison, I told you not to run ahead like that! We’re partners for a reason, Jackie!” He sounded angry, Jack couldn’t blame him._

_“Yeah, strangle me when I'm feeling better. Maybe I could enjoy it then.”_

* * *

 

Weight crushed down on him, driving the air from his abused lungs yet again, body twisting under him to turn his face upwards. Gabriel snarled, smoke pouring into Jack’s half open mouth and nose. A firm hand settled over his throat, a wheezing breath rattling in his chest as he fought to dispell the smoke and tar-like fluids dripping down the back of his throat and branching out across his chest. It anchored in his bones and muscles, clawing its way towards his heart. 

“G-Gabriel...” The force on his throat lessened, liquid bubbling up on his lips as he choked, hands reaching for the ones on his neck. The smoke receded, warmth slow to return to the numbed muscles. As it cleared from his vision, eight blood red eyes stared down at him with confusion. 

“Jack?” He drew back, Jack allowing his head to loll to the side. “you're supposed to be dead.” His voice hardened, blue eyes flickered with emotions as they turned to glare back into his. 

“Same could be said for you.” He turned away, pursing his lips before tilting his head farther to the side, body shaking as he began to cough. Black smeared his lips, spattering across the cement and dripping down his chin like drool. His head snapped back up as the weight began to vanish, Gabriel turning to smoke and vanishing before his very eyes. 

He hands shot out, grasping for something, for anything. Smoke slipped through his fingers, gliding across the cement and shooting down into the nearest manhole cover, threading through the pressure hole and leaving Jack alone. His reaching hand fell back to settle on his stomach and side, letting himself fall back to rest silently on the concrete, the space filled only with his rattling, gasping breaths. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this took for actual fucking ever, mostly because tumblr drafts was giving me hella problems and being a bitch :')
> 
> Please enjoy and maybe think about visiting my blog??  
> http://papi-writes.tumblr.com/
> 
> I sometimes post smaller works/drabbles on my tumblr c:


End file.
